Global availability and improved reliability of Internet Protocol (IP) networks have contributed to the development and utilization of Fax over IP (FoIP) technology. The International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has developed various international communication standards, particularly the ITU-T T.38 standard on real-time fax communication over IP networks.
A key element in T.38 FoIP communication may be a FoIP gateway, which serves as an interface between ITU-T T.30 fax terminal equipment and an IP network.